The Enemy of the World
"The Enemy of the World" is the fourth story of the fifth season of Doctor Who. Summary Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Background information *In the scripts, of the three hovercraft men, Anton was described as "the eldest the three men, a thick-set, greying man" while Tibor (later re-named Rod) was "a quiet tall man" and Otto (renamed Curly) was "much the same age as Tibor - in his twenties ... athletic looking, rather wild and unrestrained." *The camera script for Episode 1 also had Giles Kent and Astrid Ferrier discuss more victims of Salamander in dialogue omitted from the finished programme, Astrid comments that the drowned Michael Assevski was an Olympic Swimming Champion before Giles refers to the murdered John Freremont of the British Zone and Scandinavian Zone Controller Lars Helvig who apparently committed suicide. Colin Redmayne was described as "an alert young man, in his middle twenties"; Swann was "a dedicated intense man" and Mary was "a girl in her twenties, pale, determined." *An early synopsis of the serial referred to events at Astrid's "cottage" in Episode 1 , with the episode concluding at "Giles Kent's home" and stating that Kent "was once one of Salamander's commanders." In Episode 2, Bruce "tries to telephone to Salamander in Zone Two" where Denes is the Leader and Fedorin is the Police Chief; Fariah is a "girl guard" and Victoria also works in headquarters as a guard with Jamie. In Episode 4 it was indicated that Salamander caused the death of Fariah's brothers. Links and references Cast *Dr. Who / Salamander - Patrick Troughton *Jamie - Frazer Hines *Victoria - Deborah Watling *Astrid - Mary Peach *Giles Kent - Bill Kerr *Donald Bruce - Colin Douglas *Anton - Henry Stamper *Rod - Rhys McConnochie *Curly - Simon Cain *Benik - Milton Johns *Denes - George Pravda *Fedorin - David Nettheim *Fariah - Carmen Monroe *Guard Captains - **Gordon Faith **Elliott Cairnes *Guard on Denes - Bill Lyons *Griffin the Chef - Reg Lye *Sergeant to Benik - Andrew Staines *Fighting Guard - Bob Anderson *Guard in Corridor - William McGuirk *Swann - Christopher Burgess *Colin - Adam Verney *Mary - Margaret Hickey *Guard in Caravan - Dibbs Mather Uncredited performers *Andrew Andreas as a World Security guard (2-3) *Denis Balcombe as a World Security guard (5) *Francis Batsoni as a shelterer (4-6) *Eric Bird as a World Security guard (6) *Drew Borland as a World Security guard (6) *John Clevedon as a shelterer (4-6) *Gary Dean as a World Security guard (6) *Harry Fielding as a World Security guard (2-3) *Tony Franks as a World Security guard (6) *Ken Fraser as a World Security guard (4-5) *Pat Gorman as **Michael Assevski (1) (photograph) **World Security guard on fire escape (4) *Ruth Harrison as a shelterer (4-6) *Pearl Hawkes as a shelterer (4-6) *Ian Hines as a World Security guard (2-3) *Bill Howes as a shelterer (4-6) *Richard Knight as a World Security guard (1-2) *Sarah Lisemore as a shelterer (4-6) *Deborah Millar as a shelterer (4-6) *Charles Mylne as a World Security guard (6) *Jay Neil as a World Security guard (6) *Tony Norman as a World Security guard (4-5) *Geoffrey Obert as a shelterer (4-6) *Blair Stewart as a World Security guard (5) *Rosina Stewart as a shelterer (4-6) *Valerie Taylor as a shelterer (4-6) *John Timberlake as a shelterer (4-6) *David Troughton as a World Security guard (5-6) *Freddie Whiles as a shelterer (4-6) *Unknown performers as **Forrester (6) **Hunt (5) **Jones (5) **Morris (5) Crew *Written by David Whitaker *Directed by Barry Letts *Produced by Innes Lloyd *Title Music by Ron Grainer and the BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Costumes - Martin Baugh *Make-up - Sylvia James *Lighting - Howard King *Sound - Tony Millier *Film Cameraman - Fred Hamilton *Film Editor - Philip Barnikel *Story Editor - Peter Bryant *Designer - Christopher Pemsel References 16th century; 2013; 2016; 2017; 2018 Alaska; almond; Assevski, Michael; atomic shelter; Australasian Zone; Australia; bomb; Bucava; Canada; Cape Arid; captain; Cedar District; Central European Zone; chef; chicken; cigar; computer; controller; corn; cream; deputy; Deputy Security Leader for North Africa and Europe; doctor of divinity; doctor of law; doctor of science; Dnieper River; dustman; Earth; earthquake; Eastern European Zone; egg; Eperjest Tokyar Ranges; Europe; European Controller; fish; flour; Geiger counter; gun; helicopter; Helvig, Lars; Hockingham; holiday liner; hovercar; hovercraft; hovertruck; Hungary; identiprint; ioniser; Kaiser pudding; Kanowa; Kanowa Research Station; Kirovograd; knife; lemon; Mark VII sun catcher; meat; Merida; Mexico; monsoon; Nagy Gardens; Napoleon; New York City; North Africa; nuclear war; poison; potato; president; Presidential Palace; pudding; Quintana Roo; radiation; radiation poisoning; radio; radio telephone; recorder; rocket; security chief; sergeant; soup; Spanish language; spoon; steak; Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde; sunspot; sun store; telephone; television; Twinkle Twinkle Little Star; Ukraine; United Zones Conference on World Food; United Zones General Assembly; video conference; volcano; wheat; wine; Woolloomooloo; World Security; World Security Controller; World Zone Authority; X-structure alloy; Yeti (robot); Yucatan Additional references L23X; Peyton, Peter; planetary pass Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes